


The X Virus

by SpoopyVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyVirgil/pseuds/SpoopyVirgil
Summary: A virus runs rampant, turning the most innocent people into killing machines. The sign of this virus? An X Mark on the infected's neck.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

### Meeting Patient Zero

##### November 24th, 2047

Remy smiled to himself, looking down at his phone. He was ready to get back to the apartment he and his boyfriend Emile shared. Something snapped himself out of his thoughts. He turned to see what bumped into his arm to find a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Remy stared at the man confused and noticed that he was shivering.

"Hey, buddy what's your name?" Remy calmly asked the shivering man. He started to take off the leather jacket he was wearing.

"Clay but you can call me Dream," he replied shakily. He was handed Remy's leather jacket. Remy smiled at Clay gently as he shivered slightly, in nothing more then a black sweater.

"Well, Dream. Take this. You can't just go strutting around in that torn green tee-shirt," Remy said smiling gently, "I have another coat at home." Dream took the jacket and put it on. A smile spread across Dream's face as he felt a bit of warmth.

"I guess I should be going now. Thank you so much," Dream said, smiling wide.

Remy smirked and spoke calmly, "I just trying to give city people a good name." Dream nodded and took off down the street. Remy started to head back on track when he heard tires screech and the normal chatter turn to curious murmer. The murmer quickly changed to screams as people ran and Remy saw a sight he couldn't believe. Dream was surrounded by a bunch of scientists and he had a pocket knife. Dream quickly lashed out, slicing open one of the scientists necks. He then turns around and stabbed another one in the head. Remy started to run away and ran all the way back to his apartment.

"What happened to make you jacketless and out of breath?" Emile said as he watched Remy grab his black coat from the closet. Remy sighed slightly and looked at Emile.

"I have a guy my jacket on the street and I witnessed a murder," Remy said calmly, "Usual city stuff, you know." Remy chuckled to himself as he went to start a new lot of coffee.


	2. Discovery of Patient Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Emile thought today would be normal until they looked at the news.

#####  November 25th, 2047

Emile looked at the sleepy Remy and smiled. One could always tell when Remy didn't have caffeine in his system. Drowsy appearance, messy hair, slower walking pace, and of course the fact he was still in his pajamas. He was almost never like this except for in the morning. Emile held back a laugh and looked at his sleepy boyfriend. Remy sat down next to Emile with a coffee cup in hand.

"How about we put on the news to see the weather? I think it might end up snowing tonight." Emile said as his half asleep coffee addict boyfriend was laying his head on Emile's shoulder. He heard Remy mumble a noise of agreement so he put on the local news station.

"We have some scary news to report today. A test subject of an experimental virus has escaped yesterday. The test subject is a gentleman named Clay but apparently goes by Dream. The virus that was implanted into this subject's system was a virus that fills the infected with a bloodlust." Remy shot up despite not taking a sip of coffee and started to tremble slightly.

"Remy what's wrong, hun?" Emile asked, a bit concerned for his boyfriend. Remy stood up, spilling his coffee and walked off to his room. He came back staring at a pocket mirror and staring at his neck.

"He seemed normal when I gave him my jacket. I saw the weird X mark on his neck but I didn't question..." Remy muttered to himself as he touched his neck. There were slight traces of a red X forming on Remy's neck.

"Remy, honey, you're concerning me," Emile said softly.

"Good! Tie me up in the storage room then, I don't want to accidentally hurt you, Emile," Remy said shakily. Emile seemed surprised by his request and opened his mouth to object, only to be kissed by Remy.

"Babe, that may be the last kiss you ever receive from me. I don't want to accidentally hurt you so tie me up and lock me away until there's a cure," Remy said trembling slightly. Emile nodded meekly and tied up Remy's hands. He didn't object to it, understanding Remy came from a place of love. He then lead Remy into a storage room and sat him down on the ground carefully. Emile tied up Remy's legs and kissed Remy on the forehead. Remy smirked slightly.

"Don't forget to feed me, babe," Remy said with a playful chuckle. Emile covered his mouth and held back laughter. It felt wrong for Emile to laugh. Remy smiled gently and waved at Emile. Emile waved back slightly and walked out.


	3. Alerting His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile calls his friends to alert them to Remy being infected but it might be too late for two of his friends

##### November 26th, 2047

Emile had a full plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in his hand as he gently knocked on the storage room's door. He heard a groggy mumble and he opened the door. Remy was sitting on the floor, dozing off slightly. Emile smiled at Remy gently and got down on his knees to feed Remy.

"Morning, honey," Emile said playfully. Remy smiled slightly and opened his mouth allowing Emile to spoon feed him. Emile fed Remy with a slight smile until the plate was empty. He got up and waved slightly at Remy. Remy waved back slightly as Emile left the room. Emile put the empty plate in the sink. He then grabbed his phone and called his friend Roman. When the phone was picked up, Emile was surprised to hear Virgil's voice on the end of the line.

"Hello?" Virgil asked confused.

"Hey, Virgil, hello it's me Emile. I just called to alert you that Remy has that X virus," Emile calmly explained to the best of his ability. Emile's eyes widened when he heard the news. Both Roman and Virgil are infected. Emile hung up shakily upon hearing that news. His hands trembled as he called another friend of his. He hoped Logan and his roommates weren't infected.

"Hello, who is this?" Logan's calm voice said. He sounded a bit tired.

"It's me, Emile. I just called to tell you that Remy is infected with the virus," Emile said calmly. He was very suddenly bombarded with questions, none of which he could answer. Emile didn't know how Remy caught it or what the first symptom is or even how long until the virus takes effect. Emile sighed softly once Logan realized Emile couldn't answer the questions. Logan softly mumbled a goodbye before hanging up. Emile chuckled because he knew Logan was always like that when something new happened.


	4. A Day In The Crumbling World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile has to learn to get used to Remy starting to lose himself while the world crumbles around them.

##### November 27th, 2047

Emile mumbled, waking up and trying to reach for Remy to wake up. Emile sat up and choked back tears, remembering Remy is tied up in the storage room. He got up and got dressed while trying not to break down crying. He used to always get morning kisses. Emile left the bedroom and started work on breakfast for Remy and himself. He also started to work on a pot of coffee. He had the breakfast made and he heard a familiar sleepy mumble from the storage room.

"Remy, honey, be patient. Coffee's brewing," Emile called out.

"Alright babe..." the voice in the storage room mumbled. Emile smiled weakly before pouring two cups of coffee and preparing the pancakes. He hurried and delivered Remy's breakfast quickly.

"It's your favorite, honey, pancakes with syrup and butter with coffee on the side," Emile exclaimed trying to keep happy. He sat the plate down and looked into Remy's eyes, which had an insane glint to them. Remy opened his mouth slightly and let Emile spoon feed him the pancakes. Once the plate of pancakes was empty, Emile helped Remy drink his coffee until the mug was empty. Remy leaned forward and kissed Emile's cheek as Emile was gathering the empty dishes.

"Noon for lunch?" Remy asked playfully. Emile chuckled and nodded slightly. Remy waved to the best of his ability as Emile left with Remy's empty dishes. Emile sat the empty dishes in the sink and grabbed his own plate and mug. The pancakes and coffee was lukewarm by then but Emile didn't care. He always enjoyed his own cooking at any temperature. He sighed slightly as he glanced outside and saw almost nothing but murder.


End file.
